Undisclosed Desires
by tess.untitled
Summary: I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart" by MUSE // It's all dark... and then what? Callian.


**I blame this fic on Lightwoman! Ehehe. Go read Lightwoman's work and you will understand what I mean!**

**GO YOU! Cheers! :D**

**I don't own LTM or any of its characters!**

**Song lyrics are from MUSE's song, "Undisclosed Desires". **

--

**Undisclosed Desires**

A thunder broke the silence. A lightning broke the darkness. And then the rain started falling…

Gillian had left the Lightman Group building a few minutes earlier to buy a hot chocolate to help her warm up as she had decided to spend the night working due to the amount of paper work she had to deal with and have ready by the end of the week.

She hadn't expected a storm to start while she was out though… and that was the main reason why she had left her coat at her office.

She gasped once the first drops of water hit the bare skin of her arms but didn't accelerate her pace.

Many people could be seen running with their umbrellas as they looked for a shelter but not Gillian… she kept walking, slowly, letting the rain clear her mind and caress her body.

When she finally reached the building's hall, her hair was soaked and so was her dress – if it gracefully embraced her figure before, now it was even tighter, showing her beautiful frame to whoever cared enough to see.

The Group's floor was silent and seemed to be pretty much abandoned as she made her way towards her office.

As soon as she set her feet inside her little sanctuary, there was a huge noise and then everything went dark. The power had gone down.

"**Crap."** She muttered under her breath before activating her cell phone's screen so that she could use its light to find the candles she kept there in case of emergency.

She lit three of them and rested them over her desk, keeping them away from the pile of paper she had there.

--

"**Bloody Hell!"**Cal yelled out once the file he had been working on for the past two hours disappeared from his computer's screen as everything went black.

"**Stupid machines."** He sighed, leaning back on his chair as he tried to remember whether he had saved it or not.

He knew he had been about to but he also knew something else had caught his attention… something else had distracted him and had made him forget to press the saving button. But what had it been? Or whom?

**"Foster."** He whispered before getting up, using his iPhone as a lantern as he made his way towards her office.

--

Cal reached her door a couple of moments later but stopped himself from walking in as he instantly understood what was going on. He wasn't sure why he stood in the dark instead of letting her become aware of his presence and deep down inside he knew he should let her know he was there but after all… he was just human.

Gillian had her back turned to the door when she unzipped her dress.

She allowed it to fall to the floor before stepping out of it and putting it over one of her chairs. She then bent down to undo her shoes so that she could take them off to.

**I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide,  
It's cold and loveless,  
I won't let you be denied**

He had no idea of how he had gotten there; he had no idea of what had made him consider approaching her without saying a word; he had no idea of why his lips were pressed against the back of her neck… he just knew that somehow it all felt right for him.

His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard as he felt her leaning back against his body.

**Soothing,  
I'll make you feel pure,  
Trust me,  
You can be sure**

He ran his hands down her arms before wrapping his own around her waist, pressing his hands against her flat stomach before placing a soft kiss upon her shoulder.

Soon her own hands found his and they laced their fingers together.

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**  
**He took in her scent before making her turn in his arms, giving himself enough time to study her figure carefully. She was wearing a black lace bra and a pair of matching panties that his hands seemed to be eager to remove from her body.

**  
You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,  
You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine**

Her eyes met his and he jumped, letting himself get lost in their blue purity.

They watched their line fading away as their lips found each other.

Their kiss went from soft to passionate to demanding to lustful as their tongues danced together.

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Tease me,  
You are the one

Gillian reached out and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting the desire of touching his skin take over her.

A moan left his mouth once her hands started investigating every inch of his chest, keeping record of every single scar, curve, lump.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her as he watched her biting on her lower lip in the most girlish way that made her look like a college girl that is about to go to her first party on campus.

He then removed his jeans.

They were now even… only their underwear keeping them away from each other.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss as she walked backwards towards the couch.

She laid down first, not taking her eyes from his.

He took the time to study the beauty of the painting that was standing right in front of his eyes before letting himself go with the flow.

**Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Trust me,  
You are the one**

Finally.

Skin on Skin.

What followed was passionate and brilliant.

It was heavenly on its particularity.

It was perfect.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

She woke up feeling fantastically great yet there was something missing…

She opened her eyes and gave herself a moment to take in her surroundings. Had it all been just another dream?

"**One hell of a dream, if I m****ay add."** She whispered, running a hand through her hair as she sat up.

She then spotted him sitting in her chair, looking at her computer.

She slowly stood up and put his shirt on before walking towards him, the smile she had woken up with never fading away from her lips.

"**What time is it?"** She asked, yawning slightly as she stood behind him, trying to understand why he was staring it.

Making the chair spin, he turned to her before pulling her down so that she was sitting on his lap.

"**It's too early."** He whispered against her lips before kissing them softly.

"**Mmmhmmm."**

"**Maybe we should go **_**home**_**."**

"**We probably should… I need to shower and everything…"** She said as she played with his hair.

They both knew they had to move but they were both too comfortable and too scared to take a step forward… a step towards happiness or hell, depending on what they decided to do with the information they had just learned about each other.

"**We better leave before they come to clean the building…" **

They would have to talk about it sooner or later but later sounded way better on that exact moment.

Gillian sighed deeply before standing up and making her way towards the chair where she had left her dress to _dry_.

"**Gillian…" **

The way he said her name made her feel like it had been created especially for her… like it had been custom made for her… and she loved that.

The intimacy, the longing, the lust behind it…

"**Don't ****have to say it."** She said reassuringly as she removed his shirt so that she could put her dress back on.

--

Later that day…

The phone rang, causing Gillian to jump slightly on her chair.

"**Foster, I **_**need**_** you… your opinion."** He said from the other side of the line, clearing his throat.

It had been just another call… he did that every single day… so why was her heart beating faster? Why was she trembling?

"**I will be right there."** She hung up, grabbing the file from the case he was working on.

She walked through the hall and towards his office, saying hi to a few people on her way there.

She found the door open and when she walked in.

"**Cal?"** She had barely let out his name before she heard the door being closed and felt his lips on hers. She moaned in delight, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

That was until her brain recovered from the shock and started working again…

"**Cal! What are you doing?"** She asked, breathless as they pulled away for air. **"Everyone is here!"**

He rolled his eyes at her before taking a step back and sighing deeply.

"**You just ruined **_**my**_** plan A." **He complained childishly.

"**I am almost sure I should ask but… is there a plan B?"**

He gave her a wicked smile before turning around and making his way towards his computer.

Gillian raised an eyebrow questioningly before glaring at him once the fire alarm went on.

"**I ****spoke to the **_**authorities**_**. We are just testing **_**our**_** new **_**emergency**_** plan."**

**THE END**

--

And here it is!

I know, it could have been way more developed but I am going through a hard time when it comes to writing.

Nevertheless I gave my very I-am-sick-but-I-am-still-trying-to-write best! :P

R&R if you feel like it!

Until we meet again,

Reesa.


End file.
